Jealous
by Theromaticgirl
Summary: Tindy. Jealous Tommy. "Wait for what?" Not good at summary stuff.


Cyber Crime Unit

"So you're still going to go on a date with them?" Tommy said looking annoyed. This girl can't be serious.

"Yes detective. I'm going to find the killer and if it means going on a date with a cute guy who may be a serial killer then fine." Lindy said flatly looking at him with folded arms.

"Cute?" Tommy questioned shocked

"Seriously? That's all you heard me say?" Lindy looked at him even more annoyed. Guys.

"A serial killer is not cute!" Tommy said trying not to shake the girl from frustration.

"Are you seriously trying to argue with me about this?" Lindy said rubbing her temples. She needed a nap or a drink.

"I'm just trying to be clear with you."  
>Tommy tried reasoning with her. Lindy rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone when it made a noise. Lindy smirked a little and look back at Tommy.<p>

"Right, anyways I have to get ready to meet Jake." Lindy said putting back in her phone in her pocket and folded a file on a table and grabbed her purse. Tommy looked at her strangely.

"Jake? It's 1pm why do you need to get ready so early?" Tommy said walking closer to her.

"I'm a girl why else." Lindy said shrugging but looking at him like he's dumb.

"I'm just saying this is a bad idea." Tommy says finally feeling exhausted.

"Well you're a cop so of course." Lindy said like it's obvious. Cops are so paranoid.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tommy said slightly confused. Lindy pulled out her phone again and looked annoyed.

"Sophie is calling I gotta go!" Lindy said rushing out of the door. She had enough of the conversation, it wasn't going anywhere.

"Lindy!" Tommy called after her looking out the door.

"Bye!" Lindy said not looking back.

"Ugh...that girl." Tommy sighed going back to work.

Next scene

"I can't believe this girl, going on a date with a possible killer.." Tommy mumbled to himself tapping his fingers on his stirring wheel. Lost in thought he didn't see someone walk up to his car and lean down to the open window.

"Talking to yourself detective?" Lindy said smirking as he jumped a little. Scared him ha.

"Tommy." He said suddenly looking at her. Lindy looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Call me Tommy. Aren't you suppose to be on a date?" Tommy said looking away. Lindy was even more confused but annoyed too.

"I am but I saw you here talking to yourself and decided to check on you, make sure you won't go gun crazy." Lindy laughed at her joke but looked at him seriously.

"Ha funny." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm not the one stalking someone on a date then talking to themselves." Lindy huffed tapping the side of his door still leaning on it. Lindy looked around. She should probably get back to Jake, a girl can only pretend to be in a bathroom for so long.

"I'm doing my job. Finding a killer and protecting you." Tommy said seriously. He watched her fidget for a second then look back at him.

"I don't need your protection." Lindy said in a serious tone but slightly unsure.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your date?" Tommy said sighing. Lindy was to stubborn for her own good. Lindy looked slightly confused but shook it off and nodded.

"Later...Tommy." She walked back across the street to her date.

Next scene

Next day at the CCU headquarters. Lindy walked in the room and Tommy looked up.

"So?" Tommy said expectingly. Lindy looked over at him confused.

"So what?"

"Did you get any psycho vibes?" Tommy asked hoping she said yes Jake was creepy. Lindy was still confused.

"From you yes." Lindy said smartly but now understand what and who he was talking about. He looked so hopefully. Cute.

"Ha ha funny." Tommy looked annoyed at her.

"No. Jake was exciting and interesting so no psycho vibes." Lindy said leaning on the table with a hand under her chin. Tommy grunted.

"Oh."

"Ugh so next one?" Lindy looked annoyed. She felt bad. Tommy looked slightly sad.

"Next one?" Tommy said sighing.

"What? Are you okay?" Lindy looked at him flinching at his pitiful look.

"I'm fine." Tommy mumbled out.

"You know Tommy, you're a horrible lair." Lindy sighed shaking her head at him.

"Am I?" Tommy asked curious. He thought he wasn't that bad at it.

"Yes. How did you become a cop when you can't lie." Lindy said

"How did you not become a cop when you're such a great lair?"  
>Tommy said sarcastically. Lindy flinched. Ouch that hurt.<p>

"That's not fair." Lindy said looking down.

"You know what's not fair? Telling me you're okay when you're not." Tommy said putting his hand on Lindy's. She snatched her hand back. He look offended.

"I am okay." Lindy smiled a little at him.

"No you're not, you're dating creeps to find a highly dangerous serial killer." Tommy huffed. This girl had to be crazy.

"And I will keep doing it with or without your help." Lindy said stubbornly.

"No you're not." Tommy shook his head.

"Excuse you?" Lindy stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm helping you Lindy weather you like it or not." Tommy said smiling at the look on her face knowing her won. Lindy sighed then looked down at her ringing phone.

"Fine...wait Jake is calling you.." Lindy said walking away and talking to Jake for a minute then hanging up smiling.

"Why are you so caught up in him?"  
>Tommy asked annoyed at her smiling.<p>

"I'm not?" She said confused.

"You are. I can see it." Tommy said angrily. Lindy clenched her fists. How dare he.

"Maybe because he tells me he's interested in me and has guts."  
>Lindy spat out angrily.<p>

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Tommy looked confused. She couldn't possible mean..

"You know." Lindy looked unamused. He can't be serious.

"Maybe I don't." Tommy said looking away. He can't admit it, not right now. After Ben...

"Figures." Lindy shook her head. Whatever. She started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked confused wondering if he said anything wrong. Guys huh.

"Out to lunch with Jake." She said simply turning back to him with an unreadable expression.

"Are you serious." Tommy looked at her like she's crazy.

"See ya...Tommy." Lindy lazily waved her hand over her shoulder.

Next scene

At a small cafe a couple sat across from each other sitting at a small table.

"Hey I think that guy has been following us." Jake said sipping his coffee. Lindy looked up.

"What guy?" Lindy straightened up. Was the killer watching here?

"That guy over there." Jake said pointing to a guy standing by a car a distance away. When Lindy seen who it was she tried not to roll her eyes. Tommy. She should of guessed.

"Huh oh that's um weird." Lindy said awkwardly. Jake looked at her and smiled putting down his drink.

"Ex boyfriend?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha not at all. No idea who he is."  
>Lindy shook her head and sipped her tea.<p>

"Are you sure?" Jake looked like he didn't believe her.

"Of course." Lindy said smiling at him. Jake smirked.

"Kiss me to prove it." Jake said daring her. Lindy looked shocked but smiled. He was cute.

"Okay." Lindy said simply leaning over and pressing her lips to his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds. They both stared at each other for a while till they heard a car door slam and a car take off. Tommy was gone.

"He seems to be unhappy." Jake said smirking and taking his finger under her jaw moving her face to look at him.

"His problem not mine." Lindy said simply. Jake smirked even bigger.

"How about we go back to your place." Jake said moving his hand on top of hers. Lindy looked at him shocked.

"I don't know.." Lindy said hesitantly..should she..?

"I thought you liked it spontaneous?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why do you think that?" Lindy asked suspiciously. Who was this guy.

"You're here aren't you." Jake smiled and kissed her hand.

Next scene

Lindy's apartment. They walked into the kitchen and Lindy took her jacket off and put her purse down. She turned to look at Jake.

"My roommate shouldn't be back till later." Lindy said smiling unsure. Jake smirked and walked closer to her and put his hands on her hips.

"So no interruptions?" Jake said staring at her lips and Lindy did the same looking at his. He was so close there lips were almost touching.

"Mhm." Lindy said absentmindedly. Jake pulled her into a kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She kissed back harder. He pushed her against the counter. When she hit the counter he slipped his hand under her shirt and rubbed her thigh. Lindy moaned at the contact and pulled him as close as she could and slipped her hands into his hair pulling him to kiss her harder.

Knock knock

They pulled apart at the sound of the knocking door. Lindy exhaled and fixed her shirt and hair the best she could.

"Seriously?" Jake huffed mad. Lindy sent him a apologetic smile.

"Ugh I'll be right back just hang here." Lindy said moving towards the door.

"Okay." Jake said frustrated but watched her walk away then walked around the kitchen. He was kinda hungry now.

"Tommy?" Lindy opened the door and gaped at who she seen was in the other side.

"What are you doing here?!" Lindy tried not to yell in case Jake came over but boy was she made.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Tommy said trying to look inside but Lindy blocked his way knowing why and who he was looking for.

"Um I live here." Lindy said sarcastically wanting to close the door on him.

"You know what I'm talking about."  
>Tommy said stubbornly tapping his foot.<p>

"Seriously? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Lindy said annoyed at all this.

"And what if he decides to stab you? Hm what will you do then?!" Tommy yelled out.

"Lindy?" They both turned when they heard Jake called out. Lindy sighed and looked back at Tommy.

"I have to go, go away Tommy."  
>Lindy said going to close the door only to have Tommy's foot blocking it.<p>

"No." Tommy stubbornly stood his ground.

"Now!" Lindy had enough and kicked his foot and slammed the door on him.

Next scene

Not long after that Lindy walked out of her apartment and across the street to a car sitting on the side of the street.

"You're just going to sit outside my place?" Lindy said looking at the cop who was staring straight ahead.

"How was he?" Tommy spit out still staring ahead.

"Excuse you?" Lindy asked confused.

"Did you fuck him?" Tommy finally looked at Lindy. Angry and hurt.

"Tommy! That is none of your Business!" Lindy said disgusted and backed away from the car.

"It is!" Tommy yelled as he got out of the car and walked towards her.

"How so?!" Lindy spat at him. Pissed and offended that he would think that even though that was the whole reason they went back to her place but he didn't need to know that.

"Because!" Tommy said trying to think of a reason without telling her the truth.

"Wow such a great reason." Lindy sarcastic replied staring him down.

"Lindy I just-" Tommy stumbled over his words.

"What? You just what Tommy?" Lindy said getting even more pissed. Why did he have to be so damn frustrating.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time." Lindy said after a long silence when Tommy didn't answer she turned around and was about to start walking away when Tommy grabbed her hand.

"Lindy wait.." Tommy pleaded.

"Wait for what?" Lindy said sighing knowing he wouldn't answer. When he just looked down she shook her head.

"Right..I'm out." Lindy said going to turn around only to be pulled back by Tommy and shocked when she felt his lips on hers.

"What...what was that for?" Lindy said shocked putting two fingers up to her lips where he kissed her. He sighed.

"I like you Lindy okay and I shouldn't but I do. You're so smart and beautiful and-" Tommy was interrupted by a kiss this time by Lindy.

"What are you doing?" Tommy questioned confused.

"Shut up." Lindy said pulling him back and kissing him. Lindy pushed her tongue in Tommy's mouth and he gripped her side making her moan into him. Lindy suddenly stopped kissing him and he looked confused until she grabbed his hand and starts pulling him across the street into her apartment.

Next scene

Inside Lindy's bedroom her and Tommy laid naked under the covers. Lindy leaned over in his arms and kissed him.

"Wow that was.." Tommy said blissfully. Lindy smiled at him.

"Yeah..." Lindy said cuddling into him. They both were happy. 


End file.
